Revealed
by whitestrawberry48
Summary: It's seventh year, and to Lily's horror, James is Head Boy. All of a sudden, things start changing, and Muggle born students start dropping left and right.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a story on Fanfiction! I apologize in advance if my grammar isn't on par with some people. I already wrote the first three chapters, and if you guys seem to like it, I'll post some more! I've always been a HUGE fan of L/J fanfictions, and the couple itself... so I decided to create one myself, so I'd be satisfied with the ending. Enjoy! Oh, and I'd appreciate it if anybody reviewed!**

Chapter 1

Lily Evans crawled out of bed and groaned. Another two weeks and summer would be over.

Forgetting to brush the mess of her dark red hair, she trudged downstairs and greeted her mom. "Good morning mum," she said sleepily.

"Good morning Lily!" Amelia Evans replied. Sitting next to her was Petunia, Lily's sister, who barely even acknowledged her existence.

"Morning Tuney," Lily said.

Petunia, who was sipping her coffee while completing out a crossword puzzle ignored her.

Their relationship hasn't gotten better at all. Petunia would always look at Lily like she was some piece of dirt on her shoe. The word "Lily" had been eliminated from her mind, and replaced with the word "Freak."

During Lily's sixth year, Petunia had met somebody named Vernon Dursley, a large beefy man with a humongous mustache. They have been inseparable ever since, and the only person Petunia seems to care for is Vernon. A month ago, Vernon finally decided to _meet the parents and the "freak sister_".

After he had left, she had heard her mom pacing around the kitchen, muttering "This bloke has absolutely _no_ manners!". And it was true. Vernon didn't acknowledge Petunia's parents, and spent most of the time avoiding Lily's gaze, because she was "dangerous to people."

"Oh Mum! Vernon wants me to meet his parents today at nine! I need to get going!" Not even caring about her mum's protests, Petunia grabbed her cloak Vernon had given her for her birthday and ran out the front door.

Lily rolled her eyes and poured some cereal. Suddenly, her owl Lucky zoomed into the room, twittering excitedly. She peered at the letter, and was delighted to see it was addressed to her.

She gingerly took the envelope and opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We offer you our utmost congratulations of becoming Head Girl. Please go to the Prefects' Compartment as soon as you board the train to meet your Head Boy and go over some rules to the Prefects._

_Since you are Head Girl, here are some new changes:_

_1) There is no curfew, since you have to patrol the halls for any rule breakers._

_2) Head Girl and Head Boy have new rooms, and there will be a "Common Room" connected so they can discuss anything they need to do._

_This title is not to be taken lightly. We all hope you will be successful, and as always enjoy the last days of summer._

_Enclosed in the envelope is your badge. This should be worn at all times._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

Lily stared at the letter, reading it over and over again, trying to digest the information. She had gotten Head Girl!

She ran over to her mum. "Mum! I got Head Girl!"

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it! Who's the Head Boy?" she asked curiously.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Remus. At least, I hope it's Remus."

* * *

The next two weeks flew by in a blur. As Lily bid goodbye to her parents, she ran into her best friend, Hestia Jones.

"Lily!" she shrieked. "Merlin, you gave me a fright!" She scanned her up and down, and gasped in delight. "Goodness, you made Head Girl!" she said, pointing to the badge on her robes. "Congratulations! Who's the lucky Head Boy?"

"I'm hoping it's Remus."

"Speaking of Remus," Hestia gestured over there, pointing to the group of four boys, otherwise known as the Mauraders.

Hestia practically swooned when she saw Sirius. "Gosh, isn't he so handsome?" she sighed.

Lily shrugged. "He's alright."

Hestia rolled her eyes. "Isn't it such a coincidence that the three most attractive boys in school are best mates?"

Lily laughed. "Poor Peter." She walked towards the group and greeted Remus.

"Lily!" he smiled. "How was your summer? Oh! Congratulations of becoming Head Girl!"

"Thanks," she said. She felt her stomach drop. Remus was not Head Boy. "Hey, do you know who Head Boy is?"

"Yeah, it's J-" before he could finish, Remus got interrupted by another voice.

"Evans!"

Lily visibly stiffened. "Potter," she said curtly, not bothering to look at him.

He obviously didn't get the hint that she didn't want to talk to him, because he continued, smirking. "So I heard that you made Head Girl. Congrats."

"Thank you," she said briskly, trying to talk to Remus about what they did during the summer.

"Oh Merlin! I have to go! I-I have to go the Prefect's compartment!" she grabbed her things and hurried off. "Catch up with you later!"

Remus grinned. "That means you too Prongs."

"Have fun with Evans," Sirius guffawed, sauntering off.

* * *

Lily burst into the compartment, breathless. She looked around, and saw the Prefects talking animatedly about their summer. "I'm so sorry," she breathed."I-I lost track of time. Forgive me."

The Prefects smiled and greeted Lily.

"Hey, who's the Head Boy?" a sixth year prefect named Amanda Higgons asked.

"Um, I don't-" Lily began.

"_I_ am," a voice said.

Lily looked up, and saw a pair of amused hazel eyes, messy jet black hair, and a smirk on the boy's face. "Hello Evans. Fancy seeing you here."

"POTTER?" she shrieked.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit _boring_, I promise you the other chapters are a bit more exciting. This chapter pretty much needed to get the ball rolling. Also, Chapter 2 will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all the people that were kind enough to review! It means the world to me! Without further ado, here is Chapter 2 :)**

Chapter 2

"POTTER?" she shrieked. Oblivious to all the other people, she began screaming at him furiously. "This has to be some sort of sick joke! Go on! Go! I'm tired of your sick stupid games! How daft do you think I am?"

James laughed. "RELAX, Evans. I assure you, this is not some stupid joke. I am Head Boy. And just so you know, you are not setting a good example for the Prefects."

She instantly flushed. "I-I'm sorry, e-excuse us for a second," she said to the Prefects and roughly dragged James to another compartment and brusquely pushed him to a seat.

Lily had the urge to slap him right across the face, but she hastily shook it off. "POTTER!"

He sighed. "EVANS!" he shouted in the same mocking voice.

"Look I know you're not Head Boy. Why would Dumbledore choose you, out of all people? You have to excel in academics, hardworking, and SERIOUS ABOUT THEIR WORK!"

"Obviously that's me."

Lily groaned. "Fine. Let's go back to the Prefects."

* * *

After they had talked the Prefects, James and Lily found that they were the first students to arrive at Hogwarts. They found themselves standing in front of Professor McGonagall, who had a small smile to her face. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. If you could please follow me to my office…"

James looked at Lily and smirked. His hand instantly jumped to his hair and began ruffling it, making it even more messy.

Lily glared at him. "I swear, if you keep on doing that you'll regret it."

"Sorry Evans. Just a habit."

They began following Professor McGonagall, and as they entered her office she motioned them to sit.

Before she began, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "First, congratulations to both of you," she said, her gaze on Potter, as if she wasn't very happy with Dumbledore's choice. "Being chosen as Heads is a very large responsibility, so I'm just going to make this short, since I have to go meet the first years. If I hear any of you two misbehaving, there may be a chance your position will be passed on to somebody else. Have I made myself clear?" They both nodded in unison. "Alright, you two better be going down to the Great Hall. The sorting is starting soon."

The two took off and met up with their friends at the Great Hall.

Hestia was chatting away with Alice and Michelle, and she abruptly stopped when she saw Lily. "Hi Lily!"

Lily greeted her three best friends and looked around. "Hmmm, I feel like some people are missing. Like, they disappeared. The population seems a bit smaller."

"So, where were you?" Hestia asked, ignoring Lily's comment. Lily sighed and filled them in about what happened the Prefects' Compartment and the office.

Michelle grimaced. "James is Head Boy?"

Lily nodded her head. "Unfortunately, yes."

"But-but how?" Alice spluttered.

"I honestly don't know. And the worst part is, I'm not rooming with you guys anymore."

"WHAT?" they all shouted at once.

"I know," Lily said sadly.

"Who are you rooming with then?" Hestia demanded.

Lily gulped. "Potter," she whispered.

"NO! You're rooming with James? As in, like you two are sharing a dormitory?"

"No!" Lily blushed furiously. "We get our own rooms. It's basically like the common room, with our rooms on opposite sides."

"Oh," Alice managed out.

Before Lily could say anything else, the entire hall went silent as Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, and for the first years," he smiled to the first years, "welcome to Hogwarts! Before I begin, I would like to introduce to you all the Head Girl and Head Boy- Lily Evans and James Potter." Lily and James both stood up, and everybody was clapping furiously.

"Well, we will all be expecting great things from them. And now, let the Sorting begin."

* * *

After the feast was over, Lily went up to the seventh floor to find her new dormitory. "Password?" the portrait, who was Circe asked.

"Er…"

"Sherbert lemon," James Potter's voice replied.

"You may enter." The door swung open.

The "Heads room" was quite large. The sitting room was almost as big as the Common Room and as Lily went into her room, she found her bed to be quite large. Words were etched onto the headboard: _Miss Lily Evans, Head Girl_.

"I see you're quite impressed," Potter said standing behind her.

"Yes I am," Lily replied. "Frankly, I'm not used to sleeping on my own."

"Trust me Evans, I'm as excited about this arrangement as you are. Only, maybe a tad bit more happy."

"I'm going to sleep now. Sod off Potter."

"Wait." James caught the door and pushed it open. "I need to talk to you."

Lily sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

James took a breath and sighed. "I'm worried about you."

Lily laughed. " Okay. I'm tired, so we can discuss this tomorrow." She sat on her bed and James just stood there, not moving. "Potter, _move_! I'm going to sleep! Honestly can't you-"

"Lily," he said a little more harshly. "Stop talking for a second."

Lily froze. _Did he just call me Lily?_ She thought to herself. He _never_ used her first name.

"Thank you," he said dismissively. "Like I said before I was interrupted, I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Lily cut in.

"Honestly, can't you just let me finish?" he asked. There was silence, and he continued. "I don't know if you noticed this or not, but some people are missing. Like, they did not come back. Now, did you notice this?" Lily nodded. "Well, about a week ago I heard my parents, who are Aurors talking about You-Know-Who's Death Eaters." He paused. "Well, on the news a few Death Eaters attacked some Muggle-born wizards, and threatened them to not come back to Hogwarts. I think quite a few of them didn't show up for the Feast. All I'm saying is er…be careful."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Potter," Lily replied stiffly. "Now, if you could please go-"

"Goddammit Lily, let me finish!"

"You obviously stopped talking!"

"Just listen to me for one more minute! There are students at Hogwarts, who are planning on joining the Death Eaters. Voldemort has asked them, as a sort of _test_ to get rid of the Muggle-borns. Dumbledore well knows about this, and he's doing the best he can to solve this. At the moment, he does not want to address this issue for reasons that I don't know about." James stopped, his hazel eyes locking with Lily's emerald green eyes. "Just be careful okay," he said softly.

"Does everybody know this?" Lily asked.

"Well, everybody who's parents are high up in the Ministry knows."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You seemed in such a chipper mood this morning."

James sighed. "Well, I didn't think it was a problem. However, I saw a group of maybe sixth years eyeing you with disgust. So, maybe it was a bigger problem than I had thought." He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I think I'm overreacting a little bit. Goodnight Evans." And just like that, he closed the door.

Lily sprawled herself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _He was serious_, she thought to herself. Hearing the word serious, she giggled to herself. No he's Potter, not Sirius.

**A/N: Haha, see what I did there? Get it? Serious/_Sirius_? Funny no? Okay it's just me. Thanks for reading another chapter! If you have any questions, please write them in the review box, and I'll be answering them in the "Author's Note Section" every single chapter. I will try my best to update the next Chapter within a week or less, since I'm going on vacation. Enjoy your day guys :)**


End file.
